The NightWing Exodus
The NightWing Exodus is the journey of the NightWings to move to and live in the Rainforest Kingdom, taking place at the end of the fourth book in the Wings of Fire series, The Dark Secret when the volcano erupted and destroyed their former home. The village they currently live in is called the Night Village. It is a very long flight from Pyrrhia's northernmost border by the Sky Kingdom, but a very short walk from the Rainforest Kingdom, due to the animus tunnel in the Rainforest Kingdom. .]] History ''The Hidden Kingdom Glory, not yet queen of the RainWings, noticed that dragons of the tribe were disappearing. She later discovered that they were being kidnapped by NightWings to be studied for their venom and forms of attack. Glory then participated in the Royal RainWing Challenge to become queen in order to get the captured dragons back, and succeeded. She then began to plan how she would get the captured RainWings back. The Dark Secret'' When Starflight was abducted by the NightWings for false prophecy dragonet training, he figured out that the NightWings were planning to attack the RainWings to claim the Rainforest Kingdom for their own, as their current home was in danger of being the site of a massive volcanic explosion. He used a dreamvisitor to tell Glory, who was now royalty, the NightWings' plan. Before he goes back to the Rainforest Kingdom, he overhears that the NightWings were going to attack the RainWings that very night. Starflight escapes into the rainforest to warn Glory and the RainWings. Starflight suggests that instead of attacking the NightWings, the RainWings should defend the tunnel and take the NightWings out one by one as they come through, but Glory decides to attack because they also needed to save the missing RainWings. She brings the other Dragonets of Destiny, and they meet Greatness in the hallway leading to Queen Battlewinner's cave. Greatness is threatened by Glory, and leads them to her mother's cave. They go inside with Greatness, where they find Queen Battlewinner trying to use armor that Starflight's father, Mastermind, made that carries lava so she can lead the attack against the RainWings, but later its shown that it doesn't work. She notices Glory, who says she will take her RainWings back and protect her rainforest from the NightWings, but Starflight suggests that the NightWings accept a new queen, Glory, and move to the Rainforest if they promise allegiance. But Queen Battlewinner wants to save her tribe and tries to attack Starflight and Glory. She dies from the IceWing frostbreath inside of her almost immediately after she climbs out of the lava, and the NightWing Exodus begins as the NightWings all meet at the NightWing Tunnels. The dragonets make the NightWings pledge themselves to Glory as a queen before they go through. Afterwords, Queen Glory designates an area for them to live called the Night Village, and the RainWings teach them to built huts, suitable for the rainforest. Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:Historical Events